Wind's Call
by Angel of Dawning Destiny
Summary: Slayn always longed for Monika. What will he do to finally get her favor and attention? SlaynxMonika
1. Breeze Over the Lake

Hey, this is my second fanfiction ever! I'm inspired by all my friends and reviewers, so I'll work hard to write something to the best of my ability! We'll see how this one turns out. This is a Slayn and Monika story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slayn felt concerned about Monika. She was such a poor girl, her father leaving her, her mother dying, and having a phobia of water to further increase her troubles. Monika was always searching for her father, and never finding him. When Monika told Slayn about this, he replied without hesitation. "I will help you find him!"

Now, he walked up to Monika's room. He'll try his best to help with her phobia of water. After all, what are friends for? But Slayn wanted them to be so much more.

"Yes?" Monika asked as she answered the door.

"Will you come to the lake with me?" Slayn asked hopefully. This just might work…

"Umm…sure," she said. Slayn felt overjoyed at her response. They walked to Voltone's lake, but within sight of it, Monika froze.

"Stop…we can't go on…the water…it's dangerous," Monika said, shivering.

"Monika, you'll have to overcome this fear of water! I'll be with you every step of the way," Slayn assured her.

"Okay…you're right. I'll have to deal with this eventually…" Monika felt a little braver.

She inched closer to the water, and just stared at it. Slayn was gently nudging her towards the water.

"Come on, try putting your hand in the water," Slayn suggested.

"Uhh…ahh…" Monika slowly dipped her hand in the water. "Hmm…it feels nice!"

"See?"

Soon, Monika was soaking her feet in the water, too. She enjoyed every second of it. She then started to get up, but soon fell in the grass.

"Ohh…that feels so nice…" Monika seemed to enjoy how soft the grass was, but enjoyed the breeze over the lake's surface even more. Slayn could do nothing to smile as she lay there. After a moment, Slayn started to lay down beside Monika.

She turned to him and flashed a sweet smile.

"Thanks for taking me here, Slayn. I really appreciate it," she said as a blush worked its way to her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Review, please?


	2. A Word with Hugh

Hey hey, no reviews, but here's the second chapter. Slayn finally erased Monika's phobia, so what'll happen now?

Note: My story doesn't follow the script completely, but I do have scenes from it (with alternations) and I sequence things to my liking.

Hugh walked up to Slayn. The silver haired man seemed to be lost in thought, and surprisingly happy about something. Hugh snuck up on Slayn and yelled.

"Hey Chief!"

"AAAAHHH!" Slayn screamed. "God, don't do that!"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain. Anyway, you wanna get something to eat?" Hugh asked.

"Oh, sure why not?"

They entered Voltone's Cafe and sat down to eat. Slayn still seemed triumphant. Hugh just can't help but scratch that curious itch.

"What you smiling about, Chief?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Why do you ask?" Slayn questioned.

"You're just smiling way too much. Er...not that it's a bad thing! It's just...unusual of you, that's all," Hugh said.

"Oh."

"Say, Chief. Just between you and me, who's your favorite girl?"

"Well, I'd have to say...(if you can't get this, you're stupid no offense) Monika."

"What? Well, sure, I mean she's pretty and all, but isn't she a bit too young for you to be lusting for?"

"What...lust! Why would you think that just because Monika's my favorite would mean I'm lusting after her?" Slayn asked.

"Well..." Hugh said slowly and thoughtfully. "Monika told me you took her to the lake that day. She's real grateful, you know."

"Really," Slayn asked half-heartedly.

"Yup. And guess what, Chief? She said that you were real nervous about the whole thing. She can't understand why. But I do. And the first word that comes to mind? Fetish," Hugh said with a large grin.

"Fetish! Hugh, you sick son of a...grrr. I was only helping a friend with one of her many problems, that's all!" Slayn replied angrily.

"I don't see you helping Annette."

"What? Just because you don't see something doesn't mean it didn't happen!"

That, by the way, was true. Slayn actually did help Annette with her problems. Only, Annette wouldn't tell ol' Huey about it. But Monika did, and Slayn wondered why.

"Hugh, why did Monika tell you about that day?"

"Well, she was probably too shy to come to you," Hugh answered, this time with a wink. "That's good, Slayn! She's getting used to you around her!"

That caused Slayn to lose some of his cool. He looked down at his food, looking as red as the tomatoes in his salad.

"Er...okay, so I _might_ like her a little bit..."

"A little bit! Chief, you seem like you're obsessed with her! I say go for it!"

"Obsessed is a little too strong, don't you think? And anyway, weren't you the one who commented on our age difference?"

"Well, if you really like her, then it won't matter! Besides, a few years from now, she'll be a real looker!"

"Really, you think so?"

"Definitely! Come on, Slayn! Go win her heart!"

"I'm working on it..." Slayn muttered.

"All right Chief, talk to me when things get better!"

Slayn just mumbled something inaudible and left. Hugh just laughed.

"Okay, kid, you can come out now."

Monika crawled out from under the table looking pretty much just as red as Slayn. Jeez, how can Slayn not notice that! Talk about oblivious.

"See? I told you he likes you!"

"Umm...I'm sure he won't feel that way for long. I'm not the type of girl he'd like," Monika stammered a bit.

"Now that's where you're wrong! That man's practically in love with you!" Hugh exclaimed.

"You think?"

"I know!"

"Thanks, Hugh. I guess I should keep searching for my father in the Detective Agency now." Monika said softly.

"Sure, I'll let you know if I find anything."

Monika nodded in thanks and left. Hugh laughed again.

"Pity there's no one else under that table!"


	3. The Dark Lord Falls

Hiya. Hi hi hi. Anyway, here's the third chapter. Huzzah (sarcasm). Keep reading? Ookay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is after Slayn sets up Randolf.

Slayn felt restless in his suite that night. Tossing and turning, he sat up. _Something_ was keeping him awake. Slayn thought, and a voice called out in his head. Everything went black after that.

_There was a knock on Slayn's door. Slayn woke up and answered it. There, Tony the Informant was wounded badly._

_"Ugh...hey Gray! I found out where Randolf is...he said to meet him "where old memories reside". You should know where that is..." Tony said weakly as he coughed up a puddle of blood._

_"Yeah, I know where that is," Slayn said. "Are you all right there?"_

_"Heh heh. I'm an informant, danger's part of the job. Anyway, looks like I'm not gonna make it...take this ring to my sister in Taoberia. She'll know what happened. Ha ha...cough. I'll be waiting for Randolf in the afterlife..." And with that, he collapsed._

_Slayn got up and started to speak._

_"Where old memories reside, eh? We'll finish it right where we started! Just you wait, Randolf. I'll get you back for taking everything from me!"_

_Turns out it wasn't Slayn. Gray was in control of his body, and left for the cliffs where Annette found him. Randolf lay in wait, and Gray approached him._

_"You'll pay for what you did, Randolf!" Gray yelled._

_"You insolent little boy! You just aren't obedient enough to DIE!" Randolf retaliated. "No matter. This is only a small thorn in my side, and it will be easily removed."_

_"You're delusional!" Gray cried. "Huh? Aaahh! Aahhh...no...not now..."_

Slayn took over the body again. He looked at his surroundings, wondering where he was. Then he looked at Randolf and felt terrible anger overpower him.

"NO! NOT NOW!" Raimy cried.

"I'll fight him instead!"

"Come on, Slayn! Beat him!" Raimy cheered.

Slayn drew the ring weapon and thrust it at Randolf's chest. He blocked it with his shuriken and retaliated with a boomerang throw. Slayn jumped backwards and readied a Fire Arrow aria.

Intense heat appeared beside Slayn in the form of three fireballs. They hurled themselves at Randolf and knocked him off his guard. Slayn then ran up and slashed downwards with all his strength.

"GAAAHH!" Randolf yelled in his raspy voice. "So, the boy has learned to fight since the last time we met..."

Randolf slashed Slayn's left arm open. It wasn't very deep, but Slayn felt a terrible burn shoot up his arm.

"Like it?" Randolf asked with his terrible evil smirk. "It's my most deadly poison. You should be hallucinating from the sheer pain! AH HA HA HA HA HA!"

Slayn felt his legs wobble and fell onto the ground. He heard Raimy cry, and then with his vision, saw Raimy flying away towards Voltone. He tried to get up, only to fall again, and hear Randolf's enraging laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I'll make it quick and painless for you, Gray!"

Slayn saw his life flash before his eyes. Training to be the Dark Lord, finally accomplishing that goal, Zion raiding the temple, Slayn using the Secret Art. Then, Gray's life came before his eyes. When his parents were poisoned, looking for Lobelika Root, the grief when Annette's mother was murdered, training to be an assassin, taking Gerhart Orvell's offer to assassinate President Burns (for an entirely different reason), and falling off that cliff, staring into Randolf's evil eyes and the full moon above...then the memories that came after Annette found him. Renault's death, finding the Space Time Project, meeting Hugh, Yayoi and Viktor, and Voltone Lake. So serene and quiet...then there was Monika. The memories faded and transformed into strength. Slayn managed to stand.

"Ugh...I won't die here!"

"What!" Randolf exclaimed in shock. "You shouldn't even be able to think straight!"

"Guess again!" Slayn swung his sword at Randolf again, with surprising speed for someone poisoned. Randolf jumped back, and he felt the cliff behind him. Slayn raised the sword for one final blow and impaled Randolf's heart.

"GAAAH! How...how did I lose!" Randolf fell forward, dead.

Annette's mother's spirit appeared before him.

"Thank you for defeating that vile man. My spirit was trapped here after my death, and I was unable to escape. Any more time here, and who knows what would have happened. I may finally return to the life cycle..."

She then started to fade, but as she did, she said "Take care of Annette...Gray."

Slayn just looked at the spot where the ghost was. He could then feel himself getting dizzy. Slayn fell forward, his ring weapon disappearing as he did. The ground met his face as he fell onto the ground, unconscious. Just like two months ago...except this time, he had one overpowering thought on his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slightly different ending for that battle with Randolf. But his poison, paralysis, and petrification skills were a one way ticket to hell, so I guess it'll be okay. Meh, Slayn won't die, though. What story will this be if the main character falls dead? I redid this chapter because it was really rushed. God, I only spend about ten minutes planning! You can't really blame me, conditions are really harsh. That's all.


	4. Who's Monika?

Yay, Slayn's alive! Happy, happy day! But there's a twist...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slayn woke up in his suite. He looked around his room. How strange. He could've sworn he died in that fight with Randolf. Just then, Raimy fluttered onto his shoulder.

"Slayn, you're awake! Oh, Raimy is so relieved!" she squeaked. "Here, lemme call Hugh."

A few minutes later, the wind messenger came to see Slayn.

"Hey Chief. How you feeling now?"

"Dizzy, but okay. How'd I get back here? I thought I died."

"Raimy just suddenly came up to me crying hysterically. She said you fought a weird guy, that you were poisoned. So, I rushed to those cliffs, and saw you and some other weirdo lying there. I guess you beat him; he's dead. (Slayn felt relieved to know Randolf's dead) But you were in real rough shape. The doctor fixed you up, though."

"Thanks for saving me."

"Thank Raimy! She's the one who called for help! Although after that night, my eardrums were never the same..." Hugh replied, sticking a finger in his ear.

"Hey! Just be glad Slayn's safe!" Raimy yelled.

"All right already. Geez..." Hugh checked his other ear. "Come on, Chief. You should check up on the doctor again. Who knows what else that poison could have done to you."

Slayn and Hugh went to the doctor. Slayn didn't make much of a fuss. (Imagine 7 year old Slayn begging 20 year old Hugh to just let him stay in bed. "NO DOCTOR, NO DOCTOR!") When they arrived, the doctor looked pleased to see Slayn made a decent recovery.

"Well, you look like you're ready to get on your feet again, Slayn! Thank goodness, I thought you were a goner. That poison could've at least dislodged half your brain cells!"

"That's good to know," Slayn replied shivering.

"Anyway, I'll need to make another check on you, just to be sure you're fine. Just talk to Hugh about what happened during the three days you were out," the doctor said.

"THREE DAYS! Why didn't you tell me I was unconscious for three days!" Slayn yelled at Hugh. The doctor seemed to pick up his pace in leaving the room.

"You never asked," was Hugh's reply. "Oh, yeah, we should probably check up on Monika later. She's probably worried sick about you."

Hugh winked, expecting to hear Slayn make up an excuse. Probably "She doesn't feel that way about me," or maybe "Hugh, I don't think she's that worried," or maybe even "I'm not ready to see her yet..." But Slayn's response was DEFINITELY not what Hugh anticipated.

"Who?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! Slayn doesn't remember Monika. That's a shock. NOT. Anyway, (I love that word. Anyway.) what's gonna happen, huh? Will Slayn remember in time so that Monika doesn't find out? Or will that come between them? Ha ha, review.


	5. Memories of the Future

Okay, here's what we know. Slayn forgot about Monika, undoubtedly from Randolf's poison. But why didn't he forget anything else? It's called READING. Carry on.

Note: The title contradicts itself, I know. Just ignore the contradiction, there'll be some meaning to it later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who?"

"Wait...what? Oh, I get it, Slayn! It's an excuse that you forgot about her so you won't have to see her! I never would've thought of that!" Hugh laughed.

"No, seriously. Who's Monika?"

"What? Okay, cut the act, Chief! You're really creeping me out!" Hugh said worriedly.

"I'm not acting! Tell me who Monika is!" Slayn yelled.

"Is there a problem?" the doctor asked as he came in after getting examination supplies.

"Yeah! A big one! Slayn forgot someone really, and I mean REALLY important to him! I don't know what's wrong!"

"Hmmm...I think it may be a side effect of the poison. (No duh, Sherlock) Unfortunately, I've never even heard of Randolf's poison. Maybe you should ask somebody with insight of the mind, Hugh," the doctor replied.

"Yayoi! C'mon, Slayn! We're gonna make you better!" Hugh yelled as he dragged Slayn by his wrist and bolting out the door.

"Wait, tell me again WHY we're seeing Yayoi?" Slayn asked halfway to the apartment.

"Pant, pant, shut up and keep running, Slayn!" Hugh sounded exhausted.

They barged into the apartment complex and nearly scared the ghost out of Renault's wife. Then Hugh raced towards Yayoi's door. He was gonna knock, but due to too much momentum...

**WHAM!**

Hugh slammed right into the door and slid onto the ground. Slayn calmly walked up to him as Yayoi answered the door. Hugh got up, groaning and rubbing his head in pain. Yayoi was doing her best to hold back a laugh.

"Owww...Yayoi! You have to help Slayn! He doesn't remember Monika!"

"What? How can that be? Could it be from the battle with that mysterious man?" Yayoi asked in her wise tone, suddenly serious.

"Could be. I was thinking you can use your Moon Messenger powers to see what's wrong," Hugh answered.

"Okay, come in."

Yayoi had Slayn sit on her bed. She started to focus her Moon powers and looked within the depths of his mind. There, she saw his memories, but there were very numerous small gaps in between. It was like somebody was supposed to talk during those durations...Yayoi exited the recesses of Slayn's mind.

"So? What's wrong with him?" Hugh asked impatiently.

"I don't know, but parts of his memory are broken. I'm guessing that's what's wrong."

"Yeah, I know, but what could have caused it? Speak, woman!"

"Calm down, Hugh. Perhaps it would be easier if you would give me the name of his attacker," Yayoi said.

"And how am _I_ supposed to know who he fought?" Hugh replied angrily.

"Randolf," Slayn spoke for the first time. "His name was Randolf."

"The assassin?" Yayoi asked. "So that explains it. During my travels, I have heard many things about that man. He is extremely skilled in poison, and is deadly even if he doesn't kill somebody, which is very unusual. I'm guessing that...gasp!" Yayoi paused. She looked a little downcast for some reason.

"What? What's the poison have to do with Slayn's memory?" Hugh asked her.

"It makes the person lose sight of what's most important to him."

"Oh, I see! That must be why he doesn't remember Monika! She was probably the last thing on his mind when he collapsed...Yayoi, what's wrong?" Hugh questioned sympathetically. Yayoi was slightly shivering.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm terribly sorry, but that look into Slayn's mind made me so tired...I need some rest."

"Sure, come on Slayn! Let's go!" Hugh rushed the boy out the room, but stayed behind himself. A pause, then Hugh spoke.

"You like him, don't you, Yayoi?"

"Ah...Hugh. How did you know?" she asked so sadly.

"It was so obvious. The way you were so sad when you told me about Slayn's problem...it pretty much blew your cover."

"I guess I should be jealous of Monika. She's so lucky."

"I guess...but you still shouldn't be that sad! Yayoi...Slayn's a Dark Lord. And one with anmesia, even more so right now, to add to that! Even if he were to love you, you know that there's no way..."

"I know, Hugh. I know..."

_**Slayn's Point of View:**_

As I walked away from Yayoi's room, I can't help but wonder these things.What is wrong with me? I can't remember this girl named Monika. But judging what Hugh and Yayoi said, she must be pretty important to me...wait, Zion. He's taking over the world...does that mean I care more about Monika than I do the world? _What is going on?_ I'm so...ANGRY! GAH! I feel so...dizzy...huh? I can...see...

_**Flashback...or is it?**_

_I'm looking at a girl. She looks only like a teenager...with little underdeveloped wings. Short silver hair and light brown eyes...she's talking to me._

_"Slayn...how could you? How could you ever forget?"_

_Then Hugh's voice rang out. _

_"Monika, you can't blame him! I just told you, a poison took away part of his memory! There's no way he could have prevented that!"_

_"I still just can't take it!" the girl yelled. She ran away into the Detective's Agency, sobbing. Then, I felt the ground rise. I realized I had fallen to my knees. I'm being picked up...and taken to my room. Everything's...going...black..._

_**End Flashback...**_

That girl...so she's Monika.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll end it right there. What was that memory about? Monika seems to know he forgot. So...did Hugh tell her already when Slayn didn't know? Slayn's already amnesiac, so he might have forgotten that conversation. Or is it something else...? Look in the title and you will know...


	6. Dark Secret Revealed

Okay, what do we know? Slayn Wilder had an extremely messed up flashback...or was it? Monika Allenford seemed really ticked off at him, and Hugh Foster seems to be willing to go to the rescue. What could possibly go wrong? Oh, I had to ask...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hugh's Point of View**_

"Yayoi, how did you know what the poison did? And what's the point of it making the person unaware of their most cherished memory?" I asked.

"I heard rumors. The people I heard from said that it would cause extreme stress on the mind and body. So much that it'll take away part of the memory, whatever stands out most gets damaged the most. I think that something from the Moon Shrine has something of that effect, but not in a negative way. I suppose he stole some and mixed it with his own vile creations," Yayoi said matter-of-factly.

"Whoa whoa, WHOA there Yayoi! How do you know all this stuff? Seriously, nobody knows what that guy Randolf has in his arsenal. How did YOU happen to know all that?" I asked really flustered. I mean, come on! How did she know all these things?

"I just do."

"I'm SERIOUS!"

"Oh, all right!" Yayoi gave in. "Randolf once invaded the Moon Temple. He accidentally dropped some of his poison during a battle we had, and we took it for analyzing. We also found that he stole some of our Secret Mind Tonic. It helps revive fallen memories, but places great physical and mental stress on the body taking it. When we mixed it with his poison, we found that instead of reviving memories, it will destroy them. I found this when I saw Slayn's open arm in the memory of his battle. Only a combination like that would cause his current memory loss, as the color of the liquid mixed with blood would be relatively clear, slightly altering the redness of the blood."

"Wow, you sure know a lot, Yayoi," I stated rather pathetically. "I guess I know why Randolf took that tonic. He wasn't intending to let it take away memories, the paralysis would usually be enough for him to kill someone. But Slayn was different...Randolf didn't expect to die. I bet he never even found out that it DID wipe out memories!"

"Yes...but how did Slayn fight back? Normally, it would be impossible for the body to move for at least two days! And after all the experiments, there is no possible way for the poison to initiate a total mind wipe!"

"Yayoi, I know I said you knew a lot, but I didn't mean you knew everything. Slayn is so different from the rest of us. You should've known that by now!" I said to her, smiling.

Yayoi did nothing, but I could sense her sorrow. She was possibly thinking of an explanation. I guess I was faster.

"Slayn probably overexerted his body limits. That added strain caused his memory of Monika to be nothing but a total blank."

"Yes, that could be possible."

"Now, how exactly did you experiment with the poison?"

"I suppose that's why my idea of the poison was wrong. We boiled it down to its natural elements, mixed them back together, and asked a scientist to examine its effects. He was probably wrong due to lack of a living subject to test it on."

I pondered that, then left Yayoi to think upon her sadness. Where on earth is Slayn?

_**Slayn's Point of View**_

What a strange memory...ugh. I need some rest. I started walking towards the cafe when I saw the same girl in my memory. She was wandering around, slightly sad. Then she noticed me and brightened slightly.

"Hello, Slayn. I see you're feeling better..." she said. I can swear her face is slightly red.

"Ummm...yeah," I replied.

"Hm? Your behavior is unusual. What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"I...are you Monika?" I asked, then beat myself up internally on how stupid I was. Stupid, stupid Slayn!

"Wh-what? Of course I am! What is wrong with you?" she asked, slightly angry now. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Umm...yeah! Of course he's joking. You know Slayn, that kidder. Heh...heh," Hugh said pathetically from behind me. "Eh heh...ah forget it."

"Forget what? You're not making any sense!" Monika asked, now outraged.

"Slayn fought with a guy named Randolf, and was poisoned during the fight. He...lost part of his memory. More specific, he lost the part about you," Hugh explained. Monik certainly didn't feel any better knowing this, and I found myself backing up a little.

"Slayn...how could you? How could you ever forget?"

"Monika, you can't blame him! I just told you, a poison took away part of his memory! There's no way he could have prevented that!" Hugh yelled.

"I still just can't take it!" Monika yelled. She ran away into the Detective's Agency, and I heard sobs. I fell to my knees and my vision blurred. I felt myself being dragged to my room.

_**Hugh's Point of View**_

I saw Slayn collapse from where he was standing. Obviously he still has his feelings for that girl, even if he doesn't remember her. I just picked him up and sent him to his apartment suite, then went to find Monika. She wasn't in the Detective's Agency anymore, so I knocked on her apartment door, but no answer. I leaned against the wood and heard sobbing coming from within. I knocked again, and a crying Monika answered the door. Her eyes were slightly red, and tears were evident on her face. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic.

"Hey sweet-cheeks. You all right?" I asked with sorrow of my own. Poor, innocent little girl.

"I...I'm okay," she said between sobs. I could tell she was lying; she didn't even act offended when I called her "sweet-cheeks".

"Ha, I don't think so. Think you can let me in and talk about it?" I asked.

"Oh...okay." Obviously she was too upset to argue. We went in her room and I sat down.

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"Slayn...you were wrong, Hugh. He doesn't care about me! How else would he have forgotten about me?" Monika said.

"No! Believe it or not, it's the other way around," I told her with a wink.

"You're saying that to make me feel better," Monika told me.

"No, I'm not. Yayoi told me about everything. He forgot because he cares about you! I don't wanna explain it, that's WAY too complicated. Just take my word for it!"

"Really? Oh...I guess I overreacted...well it's too late now. He probably hates me by now...oh, what have I done?" Monika started crying again.

"Hey, don't be like that! If something bad happened, fix it! Remember, no problem's impossible to solve unless it's imaginary," I reassured her.

"Oh...I guess you're right, Hugh. Thanks, you're so good."

"Sure, anytime, sweet-cheeks!"

"Please refrain from calling me that."

Ha ha ha, yep, she's definitely back to normal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How will things turn out? I know that conversation with Yayoi was unnecessary, but you need to know what happened, right? Right. Don't flame that part, but feel free to burn all the other parts.


	7. One Letter, One Lifetime

Hoo…I haven't updated in a while, huh? Uhh…busy busy. Anyways, Monika's trying to solve her problems, Slayn's unconscious, and Hugh…who knows what he's doing?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slayn's Point of View

"Ugh…" I muttered as I climbed out of bed, dazed. What happened? Oh yeah…Monika screamed at me…

"**SLAYN, YOU'RE AWAKE!!" **Raimy screamed. God, no wonder Hugh complained so much about her. I swear I'm going deaf. A part of me wanted to tell Raimy to shut up, but I didn't. Too tired, too dizzy…I fell back into the bed.

"Uhh…was it something I said?" I barely heard Raimy mutter as everything went black.

General Point of View (Third Person) 

Monika was in her room, writing on a sheet of paper. She was obviously blushing, her face glowing slightly pink from the not-so-radiant lamp on her desk, the light contrasting with the very radiant smile she had on her face. Her room was relatively dark and mysterious at this point, enough so that one can barely make out the ink that rested on her sheet of paper. Yet Monika hardly seemed to notice, writing almost mechanically and having a very bright grin on her face. Her eyes seemed to recall the past someway or another, yet within them rested a sliver of doubt…and a tear that would flow as she wrote on.

Slayn, of course, was still unconscious, and dreaming of puppies…until they grew hideously large and bore colossal white fangs at him. He yawned widely in his dream, and all faded to naught…

What about Hugh? One mustn't forget Hugh. He's getting something to eat with Viktor.

"Viktor, something's up," Hugh remarked. "You gotta help Slayn!"

"Bah, Yayoi told me of Slayn's…'predicament'. Unfortunately, lab too small. Cannot help him with such…unaccommodating equipment. What is more, I know next to nothing about Slayn's poison! How would one expect so much of me?" Viktor stated with his accent.

"Viktor, you're our _genius_ scientist! You gotta think of something!" Hugh stated.

"Well, maybe _you_ should think of something for Dark Lord, _hmm?_ Cannot fully rely on me to concoct antidote."

"Well, fine, Mr. Bossy Pants! I'm already working on it!" came the childish reply.

"_Hmph!_ Is a change when I see _you_ doing something!"

Hugh simply groaned and left, heading for the apartment.

Slayn's Point of View…again 

Ugh…headache…indistinct squealing…ouch. My ears are burning like crazy! Who's making that…Raimy. Geez.

I got up, glaring at Raimy. She silenced immediately, looking slightly guilty. I simply sighed and got up again. This time, I didn't feel like collapsing. I thought I should check up on Hugh or Yayoi, see if I could clear matters with Monika. When I turned to the door, I spied a not-very-bland envelope on the ground. Curious, I picked it up. Elegant designs danced across the surface, and I stared, bewildered. I broke the seal, and a letter lay within. I saw that it was written in extravagant handwriting.

_Dear Slayn,_

_I'm so sorry for yelling at you before. I don't know what came over me, I really don't. It's just that the thought of you forgetting me was so much to bear. I thought I was going to lose you. But when I recall all the good times we shared, it overwhelmed me. I realized how much I cared about you, Slayn. And…I just hope that you can forgive me. Memories or not, you'll be my love. Now, and always._

_Monika_

As I read, tears started pouring from my face. My vision swayed, and I fell to the floor, sobbing slightly. I didn't even know why I was doing so…yet the tears won't stop flowing. I felt a sudden pain in my chest, and coughed a little. I was just glad that Raimy hadn't started up again. The moment passed, and I read the letter again, tears remaining on my face. I wiped them with a sleeve, and exited my room. I felt that I knew…I had to see her again.

For she was my love, also.


	8. Reawakening of the Lord

Well, well. The story's drawing to an end, eh? Oh, well. All in favor of a sequel, say "aye".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Slayn's Point of View_**

I sighed as I walked out my door. The air was crisp and refreshing, especially since I was unconscious for so long. I stared up to find a full moon…and there to my three doors to my right lay my destination. I felt my legs carry me to Suite #104 of our apartment.

Monika…

**_Hugh's Point of View_**

Well, that wasn't a very pleasant chat with Viktor I just had. Oh, what the heck, I think I'll go see Yayoi now…we'll think of a plan…

As I walked towards Yayoi's suite, I saw a shadow in the night. It seemed to stare upwards, while I simply hid in shadows of my own. The silhouette looked familiar…but doubt rested in me. Him, up so soon? If something traumatic happened to me, I would be out for a couple of days…still, I'll keep watching.

_This is bad._

**_Yayoi's Point of View_**

I sighed in exasperation. What can I do to help Slayn? Thinking so hard by myself is so pointless. Maybe I should go find Hugh…

As I walked out my door, I saw a shadow in the dark, and I saw some motion near the entrance to the apartment.

"_Hmph, this is odd. Everyone so stealthy, hm?" _I thought. What's going on here?

**_Third Person_**

There was a moment of silence in the apartment as three shadows watched each other. Then, the shadow by Suite 105 moved towards the one at 101. She stepped closer…closer, all the while drawing her bow. The shadow at 101 brandished a greatsword, while one at the bushes took out a fencing saber. Then, the first shadow lunged at the girl, who retaliated with a magic barrier. It pierced the dark, and the three figures saw each other.

"Hugh? Yayoi?" Slayn exclaimed.

"…this is awkward," Hugh said as his saber hung a mere 2 feet above Slayn's head, a split second from bisecting his body.

"Oh, Slayn! I'm so sorry!" Yayoi apologized as she lowered her bow. "I…didn't expect you be awake so early, so I thought…"

"Something happened to you," Hugh finished, hiding his sword behind his back with shame evident on his face.

"Well, neither did I. Raimy's screaming works wonders," Slayn said, winking at Hugh.

"Welcome to my world, Chief!"

**_Let's check on Viktor, shall we?_**

"Dah, this is taking too long! Stupid blabbering, whiny boy, asking me to restore Dark Lord's memory just like that! How am I supposed to do it without the proper tools?" Viktor exclaimed as he sent a pile of books flying.

"GAAHHH! SUCH A BOTHER!"

Viktor proceeded to pick up the books, but something caught his eye. A maroon-bound book with golden letters engraved into it.

_SECRETS OF THE MESSENGERS – HERBS AND MEDICINES_

"Fascinating…"

_**Back to our hot-blooded trio.**_

"Okay, what were you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Hugh questioned.

"Oh, I needed some air," Slayn lied, which happened to be surprisingly convincing. However, Hugh noticed a cream colored envelope hidden in his vest, and he grinned widely.

"Whatever you say, Chief. C'mon, Yayoi, let's go." Hugh said as he dragged her off. Yayoi was about to protest, but something about his tone made her think twice.

"Aaaahhh! Hugh, I can't keep up with you!"

Slayn only stared at the two of them. _"…Hugh's acting even weirder than usual." _He walked towards his original destination, and knocked on Monika's door. Then, reality struck him. It's like 3 in the morning! She's probably sound asleep right…

"Yes?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Empty chapter, nothing much happened, next one's gonna be good. Reviewers, please leave an email address so I can contact you! PLEASE! Oh who am I kidding? No one's reviewing this.


	9. A Faroff Memory

How long's it been? 2, 3 months? Gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm like failing school, so I can't write…anyways, here you go

* * *

**_Third Person_**

"Yes?" came the soft, sweet voice behind Monika's door.

She heard no response, but upon placing her ear to her door, Monika heard a slight shuffling of feet. She opened the door to find Slayn looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hello, Slayn. You're up so soon?" Monika said coolly, enough so that Slayn was worrying.

"Yeah," was all he could manage.

"That's good news. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Monika asked calmly, hiding the fact her mind was racing on what to say next.

"I…just wanted to see you," Slayn mumbled, though Monika heard clearly.

"Well, here I am. What can I do for you?" she asked.

Slayn said nothing, but he pulled the envelope she gave him. Monika's eyes brightened very slightly, but her face didn't show.

"Oh, that. I…" Monika was losing her cool, and Slayn was gaining some ground.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Slayn said more calmly.

"Oh. Ummm…can we go to your room to talk about it?" Monika asked.

"S-sure, I guess."

At this point, Slayn was curious as to why Monika wanted to talk in his room, though he was smart enough not to ask. She simply wanted to hide the many tissues that covered her floor.

Slayn's Point of View 

I'm…really nervous. Monika wants to talk to me in MY room! What should I do? I think it's a tad messy, since I couldn't clean it since I was out like a donut. Oh my gosh oh my gosh what on earth should I say? How should I welcome her? I can't think of anything…oh, we're here.

**_Monika's Point of View_**

Slayn…he does care about me…why else would he have come in the middle of the night? Ohh, I'm so frightened! I have no idea what to tell him…oh no, we're already inside? This was hardly any time to organize my thoughts! Oh my, at least he's quite tidy…

"Slayn, why did you come to see me?" I managed.

"Huh? Oh, I, um…wanted to talk to you. That's all."

"Really…" I said. "Ummm….."

"What is it?" he asked me, sounding rather concerned.

"You…remind me of somebody. I can't quite put my finger on it…" I said.

"Me? Well, I don't know about that…not everyone is the Dark Master," he joked, trying to lighten up the situation. I laughed softly at that.

"Yes, I suppose," I replied.

"When do you think we'll find your father?"

Those words hit me harder than a frying pan with an egg in it. I suddenly jumped up, probably frightening whatever living daylights Slayn has left out of him.

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

"What's it? Huh? What? Ehhh?" Slayn sounded quite confused.

"You…you remind…me of my…Dad…" I said so softly, my voice trailing off.

_**Third Person, Hugh and Yayoi**_

"Hugh, why did you drag me off like that?" Yayoi exclaimed as soon as they were out of the apartment.

"I think we interrupted a rather important moment for Slayn when we…ahem, assaulted him," Hugh replied.

"A…rather important moment? What are you talking about?" Yayoi asked.

"Oh, nothing…oh! Let's go check out how Viktor's doing!" Hugh yelled.

"Okay…"

Hugh and Yayoi barged into Viktor's lab, startling the old man so much he fell backwards from his chair, knocked his head on the floor, and was out cold in a flash.

"…" They were not happy.

**_Slayn and Monika, Slayn's Point of View_**

"Y-your dad? How did that happen?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's your personality that's so like him…it makes me miss him so much…" Monika replied.

"I'm sorry you couldn't see him."

"Hm? Oh, no please don't feel sorry. It's not your fault. Besides, it makes me want to see him even more. I won't give up," she said confidently.

"And I'll help you at all costs," and as I said so, my confidence grew as well.

**_Flashback_**

"My mother died two years ago, and my father…he vanished. There's just no one I can turn to now…" Monika said.

"_That must be so difficult," Slayn replied._

"_I want to search for him. My father is still out there, and I won't rest until I find him."_

"_I will help you find him!"_

_She turned shyly at that, and said, "Thank you."_

**_End Flashback_**

She flashed her warm smile at that.

**_Monika's Point of View_**

"Say, Slayn, do you mind if I do something…strange?" I asked shyly.

"Oh, sure," came his reply. He always seems so calm and kind…so like my father.

At that, I embraced him. He shuffled uncomfortably, and I smiled so slightly. He wrapped his arms around me, confused.

**_Slayn's Point of View_**

My mind was mercilessly racing. What could have made her hug me like that? Well, whatever it was, I'm definitely not complaining. I'd longed for her warm embrace for so long, it seems like I just melted.

"Dad…" she said softly.

Well, now it's obvious isn't it? I felt my heart sink like a lead balloon, but I still relished the moment and hugged her. She seems so frail and strong at the same time. I couldn't help but look up and smile.

_Time: 5:00 A.M. Slayn and Monika spoke of their thoughts, while Hugh and Yayoi…_

"OH, MY F-ING GOD, WAKE UP VIKTOR!" Hugh screamed at the top of his lungs.

"STOP YELLING, AND STOP F-ING CUSSING MORON!" Yayoi also screamed.

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Hugh was obviously mad.

"Ugh! When is he waking up already?"

"Well how should I know?"

"Dah…oh my aching head!" Viktor moaned. He notices Hugh and says, "I remember! You just barge in lab and make noise!"

"Oh, he's awake. Umm…I can explain that!" Hugh stammered.

"Am going to…oh hello Yayoi."

"Hello Viktor. I am glad you've awakened." Yayoi returned to being calm.

_**After five minutes of arguing from Hugh and Viktor, things settle down.**_

"So, what brings you two to lab?" Viktor asked.

"Well, we were asking you how well the research was going…" Hugh mumbled, nursing the huge bump on his head.

"Is that right? Well, I might have lead."

"Really? Please, tell us everything you have found!" Yayoi exclaimed.

"Well, it starts like this. I have found a book, and you see, the medicine's effect is **usually **permanent. It shall not wear…**usually**. That is left to chance. However, there is cure for this." Viktor explained.

"A cure? Really? What is it?" Yayoi asked.

"Spill it, grump-pants!" Hugh chirped, his bump still hurting.

"Do not rush me, whiny boy! Now, cure is the mysterious water we found at the lake."

"Really? That's all there is to it? Well, that's not too hard! Let's GO!" Hugh exclaimed.

"Wait! Dah, boy still rushing me! Now, listen, that is only HALF of the cure. First, we make it into Ultimate Water…"

"See? THAT'S NOT TOO HARD!" Hugh was insanely hyper…

"I SAID WAIT! Kids these days, no respect! The other half is the Lobelika Root found in the cliffs not far from here."

"Cliffs?" Hugh sobered up. "The cliffs not far from here. Wait! That's where I found Slayn and that creep!"

"Really? Then you'll know where they are, Hugh!" Yayoi said.

"Is problem. Lobelika Root is extremely difficult to find. We may need to gather search party for this," Viktor explained.

"Okay, search party. Who should we send?" Hugh asked.

"Dah, is good question. Perhaps we should not take Monika. Do not want to get hopes too high, you see…"

"Well that's a good point. But should we take Slayn?"

"Not Slayn. Gray. Have read report of assassination of Annette's mother. Was searching for Lobelika Root when killed, you see. She brought Gray, and he look for root. Was unsuccessful, although he is more familiar with area."

"Okay, so everyone goes but Monika?" asked Hugh.

"Correct. That makes five people." Yayoi replied.

"All righty then, let's get this show on the road…"

* * *

Sorry if the script from the game is off. I haven't played in a year, so it's really fuzzy. And anyways, I hope that's good. Note: My computer was acting up, so this was delayed two weeks. Sorry mate. 


End file.
